A New Path
by MTVoss
Summary: Please Submit OC's! A new story, new region, and new perspective with new rules! Better summary will be available later on. I have a website for this story also, see chapter 3 or go to my profile to find the link!
1. OC Submission, Story Overview(kinda)

This is an AU story with my own ideas for how the world will work. This is a pilot run, so I might give up on this story if I run into writers block. Don't be disappointed if I don't update, I have a very busy life with school, work, and actually socializing with other people in real life.

IMPORTANT NOTE: There will be lemons later on and mature themes will portray throughout the story.

This world will be a new region of my making. This is my first real attempt at a story, so cut me some slack if I don't do to well at first. The region of Convich, a region where Pokemon from all regions live. This region will include similar areas and ideas from all the regions. For example, a big city like Lumiose or a forest like Viridian Forest. I intend for this story to go on until the beginning of next summer.

I will be accepting OC's for this story. Here are the requirements for an application:

Name

Gender: Male or Female

Age: My main character will be starting his journey at age 16

Physical Features: Hair, Eyes, Height, Physical Build, Prominent Features

Clothing: Many outfits are allowed, prepare for different weather

Backstory: Doesn't have to be super long, but enough where I can figure out a good way to incorporate your character and give them more significance.

Skills in Battle

Talents outside of battle: Intellect, Practical Skills, etc.

Hobbies/Interests: Sports? Pastimes?

Future Goals: Pokemon Master, Ranger, Breeder, Master Coordinator, Domestic Services, etc.

Learning Style: How does your character improve themselves and/or their Pokemon?

Personality: Don't have a boring character. Be creative and unique.

Now for the Pokemon… Don't be completely overpowered

The rules of this story dictate that OC's who appear multiple times may not have any Pokemon that have reached their 3rd form or are completely evolved depending on the Pokemon. I hope that's clear enough for you people to understand.

Since I can't really explain what to submit, I'll give an example.

1) Ralts: Howard

Level: 8

Gender: Male

Ability: Telepathy

Special Moves: Icy Wind (Work in Progress), Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray

Personality: Tends to be a loner and doesn't like interacting with anyone except for his trainer. Doesn't anger easily. Loves to sleep. Always tries to get stronger.

NOTE: Movesets are not limited to 4. Do not include any moves learned by level up or too many TM/HM moves, your Pokemon, depending on how you present your character/team, will most likely learn as many moves as possible. Be sure to include egg moves. Certain moves may be too difficult for Pokemon just starting out, so don't act like your Pokemon knows a whole bunch of moves and has mastered all of them right off the bat. Please be realistic with it.

This world will work through the level system seen in the games. Pokemon however may go past lvl 100 and after 120, will be deemed as Elite level, Ultra level, Champion level, then Deity level. Deity level is achieved by few and can take a few decades to achieve for a Pokemon no matter what they are unless they are a Legendary. Legendaries are automatically born as Elite Level, and there are only 3 of each in the world at any given time. No trainer however may catch a legendary in an ordinary Pokeball, for each Legendary has a unique Pokeball in which they will give to anyone whom they deem worthy. Therefore, no OC's may have a Legendary in their possession.

Furthermore, OC's have a level limit as they begin. If you wish for your OC to travel with my main OC's or be rivals, you have a maximum starting limit of 30 levels. So, you could have 6 level 5 Pokemon, 2 level 15's, 3 level 10's, or you could mix it up and go with something like 1 level 13, 2 level 6's and 1 level 5. Yous should get the point.

Types of Pokemon allowed is any common Pokemon. Psuedo-Legendaries will add the the level factor by 10. So if you had a level 5 Beldum for example, instead of 25 level points remaining, there would be 15. The level 5 would be counted as 15. Obviously, no Legendaries are allowed.

Now, my main characters.

MAIN CHARACTER #1

Name: Tyler Voss

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Physical Features: Bright Blue Eyes, Short Clean Cut Hair, Light Brown Hair, 5ft 9in Athletic Runner Build, Scar going down his Left bicep down just above his elbow.

Clothing: Black Muscle Shirt, White/Gray Windbreaker, Tight fit Khakis not to be confused with skinny pants, Black Nike SB Shoes

Skills in Battle: Uses the terrain to advantage, follows gut instinct.

Talents outside of Battle: Very Witty, Semi-Talented Cook

Hobbies/Interests: In school, he was a star cross country and track runner. He was able to run long distance and was good was short distances too. Always likes to get stronger and wants to learn how to train with his Pokemon. Sleeping is his favorite pastime.

Future goals: Undecided, but wants to compete in the region's Pokemon League.

Learning Style: Hands on learning, can't stand learning out of a book

Personality: Strives to be the best at everything. Funny and Witty. Has a deep sense of responsibility and the need to protect his friends at any costs.

Backstory: When he was five, his dad died from poisoning when he was training with his Pokemon. His mom was so distraught, she went into a coma and died from severe depression when Tyler was 10. He was taken in by his grandparents and has lived in Brightwood City ever since. When he was 7, he rescued a girl from almost falling off a cliff, and they have been friends ever since. He secretly harbors feelings for her, but is too afraid of rejection to tell her how he feels. For the past 2 months, he has spent time with his 2 starters that he found as abandoned eggs in the forest. He and his best friend have been getting ready to set out on a journey for the past few days.

Pokemon

1) Togepi: Sasha

Gender: Female

Level: 14

Ability: Serene Grace

Special Moves: Extrasensory (Work in Progress)

Personality: Sticks to Tyler like a child sticks to their parent. Sleeps a lot. Goofy and gentle.

2) Honedge: Soul

Gender: Genderless

Level: 16

Ability: No Guard

Special Moves: Shadow Sneak, Iron Head (Work in Progress), Protect

Personality: Very protective of Sasha, acts like a bodyguard for Tyler and Sasha. Doesn't sleep much and is always trying to get stronger.

MAIN CHARACTER #2

Name: Jennifer Cells

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Physical Features: Dark Green Eyes, Wavy Blond Hair that goes just past the shoulders, 5ft 6in, Gymnastic Athletic Build, D-Cup Breasts

Clothing: Pink Sweater (no shirt), black bra, Gray Yoga Pants, also has skinny jeans, Vans Authentic Lo Pro shoes.

Skills in Battle: Loves to use status affliction

Talents outside of Battle: Awesome Cook, Medic

Hobbies/Interests: Gymnastic, Reading, Running

Future Goals: Pokemon Nurse

Learning Style: Books and Verbal Instructions

Personality: Major Flirt, Knows she can use her looks to get what she wants, Funny, Playful, Smart, Loves to sit on Tyler's lap and be close to him, Daring

Backstory: At the age of 4, she had been bullied and had attempted to jump off a cliff at the age of 7. She was saved by Tyler, and became very close friends with him. Her parents had disowned her at 12 years old when she declared she would become a Pokemon Doctor someday instead of taking over the family corporation. She has been with Tyler doing everything with him ever since.

Pokemon

1) Audino: Clover

Gender: Female

Level: 17

Ability: Healer

Special Moves: Heal Bell, Healing Wish, Fire Punch (Work in Progress), Ice Punch (Work in Progress), Thunder Punch (Work in Progress), Drain Punch, Thunder Wave, Toxic, Attract

Personality: Caring, Strict, Motherly

2) Bulbasaur: Nova

Gender: Male

Level: 13

Ability: Chlorophyll

Special Moves: Sleep Powder, Toxic, Ingrain, Swagger, Double Team (Work in Progress), Flash, Light Screen (Work in Progress)

Personality: Funny, Loves to sleep, Spends lots of time with Jennifer, Defensive towards strangers

Now then, please, join me in the making of this new adventure! I await your responses in my PM box. Guests, you do not have as high of a chance of me using your characters unless I really like them.


	2. Help Wanted

Hey readers, I'm posting this small statement because I'm looking for someone to help me create this new region to a fuller extent. I already have the layout for most of it, so I just need help with all the detailing. Trust me, there's a lot of potential in this story, so someone with experience making this kind of story would be preferable. But still, any help is welcome. Thanks a bunch!


	3. Let's get this story up and running!

Okay readers, I'm currently stuck writing because I simply don't have enough characters. Here's the deal, if you submit an OC, I'll message you and you might be able to help me design the story and it's internal characters, like the gym leaders or the Elite Four. I really appreciate the help guys. Thanks so much!

Update #2

Alright guys, I've setup a website for this story. It doesn't have much yet because I just started it earlier today, but it will become bigger over time.

Also, I need art for the website. If someone wants to make art, go ahead. You have my characters, a new character on the website, and there will be more info released soon about the new region. There may even be a rough draft version of the region's map. So please go look at it! The website is letsmakeastory. weebly. com

Remove the spaces and hopefully I did this right so you can actually see the name. If you can't Ill post it again down below in a different way.

letsmakeastory.

weebly.

com


	4. Preview of Chapter 1

**Hey readers! I think that you should all submit more OC's. I only have gotten 2 so far… But that's ok, I know I'm just starting out. Thanks to those of you that have submitted an OC, you will be seeing your character if I have approved it. I can't exactly tell you when unless I've discussed it with you. Anyways, here's a preview of the first chapter. It's a small part of what I've been able to write up so far. And once again, I can't go much further without you guys.**

* * *

It was pouring out. That's the first thing I noticed when I woke up. It was pouring and it made me wanna go die in my bed. However, I knew I had to get up to feed Sasha and get Jennifer up. She would most likely sleep the whole day since the sun isn't out. Hell, I would've too if it weren't for the thunder. I got up after a small struggle with my blankets wrapping around me. I walked out of my bedroom and down to the kitchen where the Pokemon Food was kept. Sasha was still sleeping on my bed so I poured the food into a bowl and brought it up to her. When I came in, not only was she off the bed, but the blankets were also. She had fallen off the bed wrapped in the blankets, and she was still sleeping. I sighed, she has always been able to find herself in these situations without even trying most of the time.

I put the food on a table right next to the bed, picked her up, and placed her next to the food. I left her to go wake up Jennifer. I knocked and there was no answer, so I let myself in and saw her sprawled out on the bed with her blankets completely off the bed. But what really caught got my attention was what she was wearing… Or rather a lack of what she was wearing. She was sleeping on her stomach, so there wasn't anything to see, but that didn't stop me from quickly covering her with the blanket. She groaned and opened her eyes. I had just finished covering her and she saw my hands still on the blanket. She smirked and slightly giggled and I just blushed and turned away.

"Did you like what you saw sexy?" She asked tauntingly.

"Sh-shut up," I stuttered nervously. "I didn't see anything, so just get dressed and get ready for the day."

"Suuuure, but you didn't answer my question," she replied straight away.

I just looked at her.

"Did you like it?" She asked sweetly.

"I-I… Uh... Just get ready!" I nearly shouted.

She giggled and I got out of her room before she could get up. I sighed internally and thought it's days like these that made me wish I could just tell her how I feel. I can't tell if she's just joking around, or if there is actual meaning behind her actions. I shook those thoughts out of my head and started walking towards the kitchen.

But unexpectedly, a very bright light suddenly shone throughout all the windows in the house. Jennifer screamed and I ran as fast as I could to her. I almost broke her door because I forgot it was closed all the way and I had to use the doorknob.

"Are you ok!?" I said as I ran to her.

"What was that?" She asked with fright in her voice.

"I don't know, but we should probably go check it out."

We woke up our Pokemon and when we were all ready, we headed out to go search for answers. What we saw however, was something we would never forget for the rest of our lives.

* * *

 **Alright guys, tell me what you thought. I know for a fact you can't guess what they are seeing because it's not something you'd expect on the first chapter.**

 **Tyler: I know what it is!**

 **Jennifer: Shut up Tyler, you can't spoil anything!**

 **Tyler: Tch, you can't tell me what to do.**

 **Jennifer: I can think of a few ways to make you behave...**

 **Tyler: Like what, huh smartness?**

 **Jennifer: Weeeeeell, I could always just -**

 **THE AMAZING AUTHOR: AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**


End file.
